Washington
by Klutzilla9449
Summary: A class trip brings two friends closer to each other. Full summary inside.
1. Chat Before Bed

Washington

Summary: George and Nora never met. Derek and Casey are in the eighth grade and going on a trip to Washington. Some events may bring out some feelings that they never knew existed. Characters will be a little OOC at times.

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Life With Derek or the characters. I do however own the plot and any extra characters that might be thrown into the story. The plot of this story is loosely based off of actual events.)**

Chapter 1: Chat Before Bed

(AN: This is a YIM convo between Derek, Casey, Emily, and Sam.)

_hockeygod14-Derek_

_klutzilla9449-Casey_ (she thinks the name is funny in my story)

_hglover495-Emily_ (anyone who find out what that means I applaud)

_luckyshot22-Sam_

I stood from my bed and walked out of my pink bedroom, bored out of my mind. I decided to see what my butt faced miscreant of a friend is doing tonight. So I got onto the computer and signed into my name.

'hockeygod14 has signed on. Cool, Derek's on. I wonder if he has any of his packing done.', I thought.

_Hockeygod14-hey u there?_

_Klutzilla9449-yeah, whatcha doin? _'he is probly going to say nothing.'

_Hockeygod14-nothin, I just finished packing._

_Hockeygod14-let me guess, you are bringing two bags to check and a carry on_

_­_'how does he know that'

_klutzilla9449-how did you know?_

_Hockeygod14-cause ur a princess_

_Klutzilla9449-no im not, cant help it if my fam is rich_

_Hockeygod14-ok princess, whats it gonna be…louis vuitton or Gucci luggage?_

_Klutzilla9449-Louis Vuitton of course_

_Hglover495 has signed on_

_Luckyshot22 has signed on_

_Hglover495-hey Derek…case_

_Hockeygod14-sup_

_Klutzilla9449-hey Em_

_Luckyshot22-sup D…hey Case_

_Klutzilla9449-hey sam_

_Hockeygod14-hey sam_

_Klutzilla9449-I can't wait for the trip tomorrow. It is gonna be a blast! Two weeks of hangin out and seein cool historical sites of Washington D.C._

_Hockeygod14-except for the historical sites part, ditto_

_Luckyshot22-yeah, ditto_

_Hglover495-yeah, ditto_

_Hglover495-do you remember the time Derek gave Casey the nickname 'klutzilla'_

_Luckyshot22-oh yeah, she feel down the stairs last year. Wasn't it after Derek insulted her_

_Klutzilla9449-yes_

_Hockeygod14-I still don't think so, but whatever_

_Hglover495-so Derek, wanna sit with me on the way to the train station_

_Hockeygod14-sorry, promised Casey I'd be her pillow…lol_

_Klutzilla9449-I said nothing about you being my pillow you just have the dvd player and I want to use it_

_Hockeygod14-Case, im shocked…you mean, it isn't because you find me so hot??_

_Klutzilla9449-good lord! No!_

_Hglover495-lololol_

_Luckyshot22-lol_

_Hglover495-does Mrs. Simon still plan on stopping by Wal-Mart before we leave tomorrow_

_Klutzilla9449-yeah, she said something about needing to pick something up and giving us a last minute change at getting some junk food. Which reminds me…whatever you guys want to get tomorrow, is on me, Daddy's letting me take his American Express Black Card on the trip. Hehehe_

_Hockeygod14-Oh god_

_Hockeygod14-how can someone with a 4.0 GPA find shopping so much fun_

_Klutzilla9449-it's a girl thing_

_Hglover495-it's a girl thing_

_Klutzilla9449-lol_

_Hglover495-lol_

_Hglover495-well, do you want to sit with me on the train then Derek?_

_Hockeygod14-sorry, promised Casey I would sit with her._

_Luckyshot22-hey, there is one more girl than boy in our class. Do you think they will make a girl stay in our room Derek_

_Hockeygod14-yeah, just my luck it will be Jaime or Jasey or maybe it will be someone hot, like Andi_

_Klutzilla9449-sorry to burst your bubble Derek, but I'm gonna stay in ur room. Mrs. Simons told me earlier_

_Luckyshot22-cool, at least I know Derek won't be playing tongue hockey all night_

_Hglover495-ur lucky Case, you get to bunk with two cool guys_

_Klutzilla9449-I guess, its better than rooming with Jamie and Jasey, they don't seem to like me anymore._

_Hockeygod14-what happened?_

_Klutzilla9449-well…they sortof threatened me_

_Hockeygod14-WHAT?? When?_

_Klutzilla14-two days ago, in the locker room before gym_

_Hockeygod14-why didn't you tell me..wait…why did they threaten you_

_Klutzilla9449-cause you're my best friend, they are intimidated by it, they also think you and I are dating_

_Hglover495-are you?_

_Klutzilla9449-Em, you know Derek and I are just good friends. I wonder why sometimes, but we are none the less._

_Hglover495-you act more like a couple than friends_

_Hockeygod14-no we don't_

_Luckyshot22-well, sometimes you do, like the time Casey was being called Grade Grubber and you beat up at least three kids who started it_

_Klutzilla9449-aw, you did that_

_Hockeygod14-yeah, but not cause I wanna date you. Cause im the only one who can call you names.lol_

_Klutzilla9449-lol…well, I gotta get to bed. See ya in the morning. Night_

_Hockeygod14-night_

_Luckyshot22-yeah, night_

_Hglover495-night_

AN: I know, not the best chapter. But it is really just a filler chapter. If you think the story might be a good idea. Please review and give me your input. Also, any ideas on events of the story are greatly appreciated. R&R!!

Vxoxo


	2. Vacation Begins

JanetBanana, PinkTribeChick, Sportygurl2006, and SoulmatesDC…Thanks for the comments!!!! Btw, JanetBanana, PinkTribeChick, and SoulmatesDC..you got the meaning of Emily's username!! So you get to suggest something of your choice 'movie, show, food, name etc.' that will be featured in the upcoming chapters of this story!! Send in reviews or PM me to give me your suggestions. You guys are amazing reviewers! Enjoy the chapter!!

Btw, their teacher feels they should see some of the historical sites of Washington D.C. because it could broaden their minds and stuff.

Chapter 2: Vacation Begins

Casey's POV

"I can't wait to get to school so vacation can start!", thought Casey as her father drove her to school.

"You have my American Express Black Card right Case?", my dad asked.

"Yes Daddy, I also charged my cell phone and Teckmate and put their chargers in my carry on bag.", I responded.

"Good girl, Derek and Sam will keep an eye on you won't they?", he asked.

"Yes Daddy, Sam and Derek would always protect me. They said so themselves.", I told him.

"Ok. Do they know about what those girls did?", he questioned.

"Yes, they won't let them be mean, don't worry.", I assured him.

"Alright. Oh, is Derek missing his leather jacket?", he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I think it is in the back seat."

"Oh yeah, I mentioned I was cold before the hockey game Monday and he gave it to me. Duh, I wonder why I forgot that.", I said while laughing. "I'll be sure to give it to him when I get there."

"Alright." Just then, we pulled up. I said good-bye to my dad and got all of my luggage and Derek's jacket out of the car.

When I walked into the gym, where Mrs. Simons told us to meet, I noticed Derek sleeping next to Sam, who also looked like he was sleeping. "He really isn't a morning person I guess. Most people aren't up at 6 o'clock though. I don't usually wake up until at least seven. So I guess I understand.", I thought while laughing.

"Wake up Derek.", I said as I gently nudged him.

"Five more minutes Mom.", he mumbled.

"I'm not your Mom, Derek.", I said with a little annoyance.

"hmm, oh, hey Case.", he said as he finally opened his eyes.

"I found your jacket in my car. I forgot you leant it to me the other day." I told him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot too. Thanks.", he responded.

"No problem."

"Should we wake Sam? We are about to leave.", I asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"Ok. I think I'm gonna go find Emily."

"No! Every time she is with us she won't stop staring at me. I can't sleep or talk to you and Sam if I know her eyes are on me. Please don't talk to her yet.", he begged.

"Ok, but you better not ignore me the whole trip or I will ask her to join us.", I told him.

"Deal."

Normal POV 

At that moment, Mrs. Simons walked into the gym with her husband, who was also going on the trip.

"Ok everyone, get into these groups. Derek, Sam, Casey since you are sharing a room, I want you guys to be grouped together the whole time. Jamie, Andy, and Jasey, I want you guys together. And Emily, Abbey, and Ashley, I want you guys together too. Now, lets get our stuff into the van so we can go."

"Derek, how come you and Sam are the only boys going anyway?", Casey asked.

"Cause none of the other guys' grades were good enough, Derek just barely made the grades to go.", Sam answered with a laugh.

"Oh, cool. Can one of you carry this big bag, its kinda heavy.", asked Casey while trying to lift said bag.

"Sure Case.", Derek laughed while lifting the bag with ease.

"Hockey must have really gotten him in shape.", Casey thought.

When they got to the van and got all of the luggage put away. Derek, Casey, and Sam got in the back of the van so they could sleep on the way to the train station in Montreal.

"Ok guys, we will be in Wal-Mart no longer than 15 minutes. I will text you when we need to go. Please don't get any food that will spoil during the trip or that will cause a mess." A chorus of "oks" and alrights" filled the air.

"Alright everyone, we are here. Don't leave your groups. We will meet back at the McDonald's in the back of the store for breakfast in 15 minutes." Another chorus of "oks" and alrights" hung in the air.

Derek's POV 

"Alright, anyone wanna check out the cds and see if they have something we might want to hear?", Sam asked Casey and I. We both nodded our heads.

"I wanna see if they have the Hinder cd yet. Then we can stop by the shoes so I can get a pair of those really fuzzy house shoes. Those would be perfect for D.C.", Casey said.

"You better know exactly where they are cause I don't wanna do girl shopping. It is way too early to put up with that.", I said.

"Ok, then we can get some candy and popcorn. Oh, do you think they have the 'Newlyweds' dvd of season two and three?", Casey asked as we walked into the store.

"I don't know, but I'm not watching it with you.", I mumbled.

"Alright, then I'll just ask Em if she wants to watch it with me. You don't mind if she joins us do you Der?", she asked with her version of my smirk.

"God I wish I hadn't taught her that.", I thought.

"Fine, I'll watch it, but I don't promise you my full attention.", I reasoned.

"Ok, fair enough. Yes! They have it. Now for the Hinder cd…here it is."

"They don't have anything I wanna get, how bout you Sam?", I asked.

"Na, they don't have anything I want either. Let's go get Case her shoes so we can get the snacks.", he responded.

"Alright…hey Case, lets go get your shoes."

"Ok. Hey Der, pink or white?", she asked.

"Huh?"

"Which color do you like better pink or white?", she asked again.

"Oh..um..pink I guess.", I said.

"Good choice, most of my clothes are pink.", she mumbled. "Oh, that reminds me, I need some of those knee socks. Derek, right over there is a section of knee socks, get the white ones with the word 'princess' on them, without saying a word about my being a princess.", she said. "But you are my princess.", I thought.

"Only if you let me call you that for a day.", I said. "If I am going to do something for you I wanna get something out of it.", I reasoned.

"Fine, just get them please.", she agreed.

"Be right back.", I said.

While I was getting her socks, I thought about what I had just thought. "I can't believe I just thought that. There is no way she is my princess. Well, in the way I think I meant it. I'm just tired, that is it. I thought that cause I'm tired…and hungry. We need to hurry so we can eat.", I thought.

When I got back to Casey and Sam, Casey was deciding on the light pink or dark pink shoes.

"Get the light pink Case. They look cool and we need to hurry up and get the food.", I told her.

"Nice choice Der. Let's go get the snacks. What should we get?", she asked as she put her shoes in our basket.

"We need jelly beans, starburst, m&ms, hot tamales, and gobstoppers.", Said Sam.

"And kissables", Casey and I said in unison.

"That is really creepy when you do that you know.", Sam mentioned.

"We know.", we said, again in unison. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Oh, blonde at twelve o'clock.

"Check out that blonde. I wonder if she's busy tonight?", I wondered.

"She may not be, but are.", Casey said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the trip. Duh.", I mumbled.

"Alright, I think we have everything.", Casey said. At that moment, "Secret Love" by JoJo began to play from Casey's phone.

"That was Mrs. Simons, we need to get to McDonald's. Lets go.", she said as she pushed the cart to McDonald's. When we were finished at McDonald's, all of the groups paid for their stuff and got back on the van.

"Case, you sit in the middle.", I said.

"Whatever, I just wanna sleep.", she responded.

"Hey Casey, do you wanna sit up front with the girls?", Andy said while approaching our group. I thought about what Casey had said on messenger last night and knew there was no way she was gonna sit with them.

"Sorry Andy, she's sitting with me and Sam.", I answered.

Andy's face took on a mixture of annoyance, jealousy, and slight anger. "Oh, ok.", she said and then jumped into the van. Sam got into the back seat of the van, then Casey, and then me. When we all got settled, I pulled out my Ipod.

"Hey Case, wanna listen to my Ipod with me?", I asked. She nodded and I handed her one of the ear buds. I pushed play and the song "Lips Of An Angel" by Hinder began to play as Casey rested her head on my shoulder.

"I told you I was gonna end up being your pillow.", I said with a laugh. She laughed and nodded. Then seemed to fall asleep, then I fell asleep with my head on hers. That is the last thing I remember before…

I left a bit of a cliff hanger there. Now, If I can get at least five reviews today I will update either tonight or tomorrow morning. I hope you liked the chapter. R&R!!!!

Vxoxo


	3. Bathroom Breaks and Ipods

Bathroom Breaks and Ipods

Sorry it took me so long to update!! My schedule has been so hectic with the holidays and school. Don't forget, those of you who figured out the meaning of Emily's username, you get to give me a list of one movie, show, song, group, and restaurant that will be featured in my story!! I hope you like the new chapter!! R&R!!!!

**-Vxoxo**

abCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

That's the last thing I remember until… 

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

A few hours later Sam hit me over the head and I shot my head up.

"Dude, what was that?", I asked annoyed and confused.

"A basketball.", he said grinning.

"Why?", I asked even more confused and annoyed.

"Cause we have stopped for a bathroom break."

"And?"

"And I thought you might need to go."

"Well, I don't.", I said. _'Yes, you do!'_, a voice in my head said.

"Liar.", Sam said laughing.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No…ok…fine I am." Something seemed to finally dawn on Sam and he scrunched his face up.

"Yeah, I _really_ gotta go now.", Sam said awkwardly crawling over the seat. When I finished laughing, I remembered something. _'Oh yeah, I gotta go too!'_ I thought. As I tried to get up, I felt a weight on my chest. I looked down and saw Casey still asleep and listening to my ipod. When I heard "Bounce" by Aaron Carter start to play, I thought up an awesome plan and the corners of my mouth turned up into a smirk. I started the song over again and turned the volume up to full blast, then I put the other ear bud in Casey's ear. _'1…2…3…4…5…' _Casey shot up and threw the ear buds out of her ears and I began laughing like crazy.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

Casey's POV

After I felt my heart return to my chest, I turned to a laughing Derek.

"Derek!", I screetched.

"That…was…hilarious!", he responded between fits of laughter. Before I responded, I looked around the van.

"Where is everyone?" At this, he stopped laughing and his face turned into one of rememberance.

"Crap!", he exclaimed. "I forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Bathroom break!"

"So?"

"So, I _really_ gotta go! And the laughing just made it worse. Get up!" At that moment I thought of the perfect revenge for his little prank, and I began to smirk.

"I never should have taught you that, _you_ only use it when you are about to do something _really_ mean.", he said getting a little scared. Without saying a word, I got up like I was going to get out but instead I sat right on his lap, something I know makes it worse when he has to use the restroom. He squirmed for a minute and then getting annoyed, he picked me up bridal style and jumped out of the car, put me down, and ran like mad to the bathroom. I was able to hold in my laughter only until I saw Sam in the gas station.

"What was with Derek?", he asked.

""He woke me up.", I replied nonchalantly.

"So?"

"By blasting "Bounce" in my ears." At that, Sam began laughing, then became serious again.

"What did you do to him?"

"When he said he _really_ had to go, I sat on his lap until he couldn't take it anymore and picked me up, got out of the car, put me down, and ran to the bathroom like a chicken with its head cut off.", I said laughing hysterically with Sam joining in a few seconds later.

"Yeah, that was really funny, Case.", Derek said dryly.

"Yeah it was!", Sam and I said while still laughing.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

Normal POV

"Ok class, get back on the van!", Mrs. Simons announced. "We are only 30 minutes away from the train station, so don't fall back asleep yet." Once everyone said ok, and she was was satisfied everyone heard her, she turned to the van and got in.

"Derek, how about you sit in the middle this time?", Casey asked.

"Ok, whatever. Where did I put my ipod?"

"In your left pocket."

"Oh yeah, thanks."

"no problem. Can we listen to my files on it?"

"I guess, just nothing too mushy."

"Wait, wait, Casey has files on _your_ ipod?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, so?", Derek replied.

"Isn't that something couples do?", he asked.

"No, its something best friends do.", Derek replied.

"But you won't even let me touch it.", Sam argued.

"I know, I like her more than you…most of the time.", Derek said chuckling.

"Sure dude, whatever.", Same said.

"Derek, did you delete my Mandy Moore files?", Casey asked.

"No, why?"

"Cause I can't find them and I want to listen to "Crush"

"Its in the section MM, I shortened the name."

"Oh, I thought that was one of your files."

"Nope, did you find it?"

"Yeah, here listen." Then, Casey handed Derek one of the ear buds and they began to listen.

You know everything that I'm afraid of 

_You do everything I wish I did_

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_

_And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_

_I just want to hold you_

_And you say exactly how you feel about her_

_And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you, I got a crush_

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel _

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

_I've got a crush…_

When the song ended, Derek seemed to be in a trance. All he could think about was Casey, but the thing was, he was thinking about her in a way he had never thought of her before, a possible girlfriend.

AbCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCDabCD

What did Casey think after the song? Did she think about Derek? Check back soon!! R&R!!

-Vxoxo


End file.
